Siempre juntos cueste lo que cueste
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Los Mugiwaras llegan a una isla (por insistencia de Luffy) Pero Nadie hubiera pensando que en esa isla pasarian tragedias, desamores, secuestros, Hay muchas preguntas para resolver Leelo y resuelvelas :3 Denle una oportunidad
1. Prologo

_**ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo**_

 **¿Donde estoy?-** Pregunto un pelinegro

Este miro a su alrededor,pudo notar que estaba en un cuarto,tambien noto que estaba con una cadena de kauroseki en su pie derecho y por ultimo pudo notar que a su lado a 4 metros de el estaba su nakama pelinaranja en el suelo sin mover ningun musculo **-NAMI-** Grito

 **Parece que te has despertado** -Digo una voz ronca pero suave

 **TÚ-** Grito el mugiwara- **¡¿QUE LES HAS HECHO A NAMI!?** -Pregunto gritando

 **Te refieres a tu EX-Navegante,ella esta bien solo esta desmayada-** Respondio el sujeto

 **¿¡MI EX-NAVEGANTE!? ELLA SIGUE SIGUE SIENDO MI NAVEGANTE Y MI NAKAMA** -Grito Luffy

 **Jajajajajaja,Acaso piensas que MI futura esposa va a seguir siendo pirata? ¡NO!** -Dijo el sujeto

 **¿¡TÚ FUTURA ESPOSA!?** -Pregunto Luffy

 **Sí,jajajajajaja** -Respondió- **Ella es de mi propiedad y yo eligo que hace y lo que no**

 **¡¿TÚ PROPIEDAD!? NAMI NO ES PROPIEDAD DE NADIE Y ELLA ELIJE LO QUE HACE Y LO QUE NO HACE**

 **Jajajaja,eso es lo que tu piensas-** Este camino hacia Nami y agarro su delicada cara y la beso en frente de Luffy

 **¡¿QUE HACES?! NAMI,NAMI,NAMI-** Grito Luffy

 **Jajajajajjaja,lo ves?-** Dijo el sujeto-Es mía

Luffy sentia una rabia terrible,alrededor de él habia olas olas olas de haki,se sentia incapaz,debil

 **Mugiwara,has perdido a tu navegante? Jajajajjaja,no respondas es facil la respuesta,jajajaja** -El sujeto estaba disfrutando ver a Luffy así

 _ **"Maldita sea,no puedo hacer nada,soy debil,soy incapaz de moverme,todo es mi culpa,por que tuve que insistir en venir a esta estupida isla? ¡¿PORQUE?! Ella me lo digo muy bien,pero yo no la escuche,si yo la hubiera escuchado no estariamos aqui,ahora por mi culpa esta sucediendo esto,soy estupido"**_ -Luffy se estaba culpando,maldiciendose mentalmente

Pero...Se preguntaran ¿Por que estan en esta situacion? ¿Porque estan ahí? ¿Quien es el sujeto que dice que Nami va a hacer su esposa?

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 _ **ACA DEJO MI NUEVO FIC**_

 _ **DEJENME REVIEWS PARA QUE YO SEPA SI LES GUSTO O NO**_

 _ **LES CUENTO ALGO? ESTE FIC DIGAMOS QUE SE ME VINO ESTA IDEA CUANDO ESTABA EN CLASES XD**_

 _ **TAMBIEN LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO PODER ACTUQLIZAR MIS OTROS FICS**_

 _ **VOY A ESPERAR SUS REVIEWS Y VERE SI LES GUSTO ESTE FIC**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS**_

 _ **MONKEY D ROCIO**_


	2. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, buenos días, buenas noches o buenas tardes xD

Les quiero avisar que tendré un "Horario" para cada día de un nuevo capítulo de un fic

Los celos del capitán: Lunes

Conquistando a la futura reina pirata: Miércoles

Universidad One Piece: Viernes

¿Nuevamente Juntos?: Martes

Siempre juntos cuete lo que cueste: Jueves

Bajo la Lluvia: Sábado

Esto ya lo había avisado por Facebook, pero como no todos tienen la página preferí también avisarles aquí

Acá les dejo el enlace de mi Página de Facebook: monkeyDRocio

Pero comienzo de subir los capítulos la próxima semana y como después de las 8 estará el nuevo capítulo como tengo muuuchaas cosas que hacer ufff

Espero su apoyo y comprensión

Gracias

Nos leemos

Monkey D Rocio


	3. En la isla Disappearance

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _ **Siempre juntos cueste lo que cueste**_

 **Capítulo 1: _En la isla "Disappearance"_**

 **~NAMIII~** -Gritaba el Mugiwara- **Vayamaamoos a esta isla, porfaavorr**

 **No Luffy, ya te dije que no** -Respondió Nami

 **¿Por qué no?** \- Pregunto Luffy

 **Porque, dicen que en esa isla las personas desaparecen piratas, marines, hasta vice-almirantes** -Respondió Nami- **¿Entiendes?**

 **Sí, pero…Dicen ¿Cierto? tal vez no sea verdad** \- Dijo Luffy

 **Tal vez, pero es mejor asegurar ¿No?** \- Dijo Nami, desafiando a su capitán

 **Pero, es mejor vivir aventuras que no hacer nada** \- Dijo Luffy, también desafiando a su Navegante

 **Es mejor vivir más aventuras, pero sin desaparecer-** Siguió Nami

 **Es mejor arriesgarse y seguir la vida de aventuras** \- Siguió Luffy

Y siguieron así toda la mañana

 **Ya, ya fue suficiente ¿no creen?** \- Apareció de repente Robin- **Han estado toda la mañana discutiendo, ya es suficiente, no son niños pequeños, vamos a esa isla ¿Ya?, no discutan más, los siento Nami, pero en esa isla hay libros muy interesantes y me ayudaran a descubrir muchas cosas muy importantes para mi**

 **Ya, Robin solo por ti** \- Le dijo y después de que dijo eso se fue a su plantación de mandarinos

 **¿Qué le pasa a Nami conmigo?** \- Le pregunto Luffy a Robin, cuando ya Nami se fue

 **No se Capitán-san, no me ha dicho nada, solo me ha dicho que…** -Robin fue interrumpida por un grito de Usopp

 **ISLA A LA VISTA** \- Grito Usopp

Todos estaban en sus posiciones para desembarcar en esa isla

 _ **"Disappearance"**_ ese era nombre de la isla.

Cuando ya desembarcaron en la isla, se separaron

Robin y Chopper fueron a la biblioteca de la isla; Franky y Usopp fueron a buscar herramientas para mejorar el Sunny; Zoro se fue a un bar (tal vez se pierda); Sanji fue a buscar alimentos para cocinarles algo especial a sus doncellas; Luffy fue a buscar restaurantes; Brook fue a comprar cosas para mejorar su guitarra que estaba desafinada; y Nami estaba en el barco terminando un mapa

* * *

 ** _-Con Nami-_**

 _ **"Estúpido Luffy**_ -Pensaba Nami, mientras terminaba el mapa- ** _Me preocupó de él, pero…."_**

Sin darse cuenta Nami ya había terminado el mapa rapidamente

 _ **"Ahora qué hago? Ya termine el mapa**_ -Pensaba Nami- _ **Me da miedo ir a isla sola, pero no quiero quedarme siempre en el barco…."**_

 _ **-En otra parte-**_

 _ **Jefe, ha llegado un barco a la isla, al parecer son piratas**_ -Dijo un hombre

 _ **Ya,… saben que piratas son?**_ \- Pregunto otro, al parecer el jefe

 ** _Los Mugiwaras_** \- Respondió

 _ **¿Quiénes es su capitán?**_

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy, Recompensa de 400.000.000 de Berrys**_ -Respondió

 _ **Su tripulación va hacer la nueva tripulación desaparecida**_ \- Dijo el jefe

 _ **Quiere que espiemos a todos sus tripulantes?**_ -Pregunto otro

 _ **Sí, quiero que los sigan, sepan que hacen a cada minuto, comiencen ahora**_ -Ordeno

 _ **Hai, recibido**_

 _ **To be continued….**_

* * *

 _ **Adelantos del siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **¿¡SON VERDAD LOS RUMORES!?**_

 _ **Si, pensé que lo sabía**_

 _ **::::::**_

 _ **Los Mugiwaras están dispersos, 4 tripulantes están solos, los otros están con compañía**_

 _ **Ataquen a los 4 que están solos**_

 _ **¿Quiere que los mate?**_

 _ **No, solo lastímalos fuertemente, quiero ver cómo reaccionan los otros**_

 _ **Hai**_

 _ **:::::::::**_

* * *

 _ **Acá os dejo el capítulo y el adelanto**_

 _ **Lo siento por no haber subido capitulo, pero tuve un problema familiar y me enferme, y sigo enferma**_

 _ **Sé que es muy corto, pero el siguiente ojala que sea mas largo**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**_

 _ **Déjenme reviews y sabré si les gusto el cap**_

 _ **INFORMACIÓN EXTRA: Soy muy enfermiza, todos los años estoy en el hospital.**_

 _ **Estoy con Amigdalitis Aguda, me llenaron de medicamentos, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y podia escribir, pero ya estoy aqui.**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocío~**_


	4. Luffy

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _ **:::::::::::::**_

 _ **Siempre juntos cueste lo que cueste**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Capitulo 2: "Luffy..."**_

* * *

 _ **"Ahh…veré si hay algo para entretenerme en este pueblo** _ \- Pensaba Nami, mientras caminaba por el pueblo- **Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora los chicos, espero que no se metan en problemas…"**

 ** _Aunque ella no sabía que ella iba estar en un problema_**

* * *

 **-Con Brook-**

 **Yohoyohoyo**

 **¿Necesita algo señor?** \- Pregunto un empleado (Por desgracia de Brook, este quería una chica)

 **Si, ¿Aquí arreglan guitarras?** \- Pregunto Brook

 **No, señor, lo siento mucho, pero como en dos cuadras más de aquí, ahí arreglan guitarras desafinadas-** Le sugirió el empleado

 **Ya, gracias** \- Dijo Brook, sin darse cuenta de un detalle, pero si se dio cuenta- **Espera,…. Yo nunca le dije que mi guitarra estaba desafinada.**

 ** _"Maldición me descubrieron"_ …eto…**-Intentaba excusarse

 **¿¡Quién es usted!?** \- Pregunto gritando Brook

 **Shhh, más bajo** \- Decía el hombre- **Te contare todo, pero si guardas silencio ¿Ok?**

 **Ok, cuéntame todo, ¿Quién eres? ¿Para quién trabajas?** \- Brook no era muy idiota, sabia de estas cosas.

 **Soy un subordinado de ….. _*Hubo una fuerte brisa*_ y me mando a seguirte y lastimarte, pero como me descubriste no podré hacerlo, pero a tus otros Nakamas si los lastimaran, así que ve a protegerlos**\- Le sugirió- **Ustedes pueden ser la siguiente tripulación desaparecida**

 **¿Tripulación desaparecida?** _**"Espera Nami-San dijo algo así…**_ "-Pensó Brook- **Espera…¡¿SON VERDAD LOS RUMORES?!** \- Pregunto exaltado Brook

 **Si, pensé que lo sabía** _**"Me pregunto si los otros habrán cumplido la misión"**_

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

 _ **Hemos investigado….**_

 _ **¿Qué descubrieron?** \- Pregunto el jefe_

 _ **Los Mugiwaras están dispersos, 4 tripulantes están solos, los otros están con compañía**_

 _ **Ataquen a los 4 que están solos**_

 _ **¿Quiere que los mate?**_

 _ **No, solo lastímalos fuertemente, quiero ver cómo reaccionan los otros**_

 _ **Hai, pero…**_

 _ **PERO NADA**_

* * *

 _De repente Nami sintió como alguien la agarraba y la atraía bruscamente a un lugar, ella no podía hacer nada estaba muy bien a sujetada, después de un minuto perdió todo sentido, pero antes de que se durmiera, pensó lo ultimo_

 _ **"Luffy…."**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Acá os dejo el capítulo, lo siento por lo corto que esta, pero en mi país hubo un terremoto, y estuve con mi familia, y no tuve tanto tiempo para escribir, pero pude escribir esto, ojala que le guste, también espero su apoyo.**_

 _ **Leí una review de unos chic s que supieron del terremoto, os agradezco que se preocuparan de mí, gracias a dios que estoy bien, no me paso nada, mi familia está bien, que bueno que les guste mis historia eso me sube el ánimo, saludos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **Bye bye, besos, abrazos y cuídense**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocio~**_


End file.
